


the sound of silence

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: A Silent Voice, Koe no Katachi
Genre: A Silent Voice - Freeform, F/M, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: you heard a voice.





	the sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I would say this poem involves their love, but yeah. It focuses mainly on Ishida.

the sound of a voice

was louder than

silence-

silence, you thought,

was worse than anything else

you'd ever hear.

it crept up on you,

wrapping its thorns around,

and you tried to keep from screaming-

you didn't understand silence.

so quiet,

so suffocating.

 

maybe that's why

you didn't understand her-

at first

you hated it-

silence,

but she was full of it

and you wanted to cover your ears

whenever she was around.

 

but the sound of silence,

you came to realize-

was the loudest thing of all.

and only then

when you started to listen,

you heard-

_a silent voice._

 

 


End file.
